


What king doesn't know, won't hurt him

by Myh



Category: BL Drama - Fandom, My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ, yyy - Fandom, yyy the series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Fake Dating, Fluff, Humor, Humor is gonna be stupid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Romance, Tags May Change, Twin AU, and made this, but then i watched YYY, do not question this, i dont know the sisters name, in advance, protective king (my engineer), protective sister, pun and king are twins, pun is younger, ramking established, sorry - Freeform, this is gonna be stupid, was gonna wait, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myh/pseuds/Myh
Summary: (he will eventually know)basically, Pun is hiding that he is fake dating someone from king.
Relationships: Arm and Om (YYY the series), King/Ram (My Engineer), Nott/Pun, Pun and king, Pun/Nott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	What king doesn't know, won't hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i am trying to see what will happen if kind existed in the YYY universe and then this is what happened.

“How’s it? I'm the king man!” Nott rubbed his nose.

“Well I do know one king who is gonna kill me when he finds out about this” pun mumbled

“What did you say?” Nott looked at him

“Oh, just how badly I wanna kill you right now” pun smiled sweetly

“That looks scary stop that” Om pointed at pun

“What if I don’t” pun was really done with them now “and you because of you I'm going to die now, so you better be prepared to have a funeral, I'm going to kill you before I die” pun said still smiling sweetly.

“Okay, Okay I'm sorry, but please understand, I can’t go anywhere else. You’ll have to pay less for this place if you share too” Nott was on his knees and hugging pun’s waist.

“Okay, stop” pun said getting out of Nott’s hold “but you all have to help me move here to sleep” he continued while looking around

“Okay, let’s go”

“Hold on, something is fishy here” arm stopped them

After Nott convinced arm to not tell porpla, (‘I swear, does he always hug people when he wants them to do something for him?’) they helped pun move in and Arm and Om left for Arm’s room.

“Okay I’ll shower first then” Nott got up and took his towel.

“Hm” pun said while opening his line app.

He quickly went to message king.

**Imking:** did you get a room yet?

**Imking:** message me when you are free

**Punnz:** sorry, I was busy moving in

**Imking:** alright I'm assuming that you did get a room

**Punnz:** yes I did! Tell p’ to stop worrying about me, okay?

**Imking:** oh she is never gonna stop worrying about you

**Punnz:** 5 MINUTES

**Imking:** still the youngest

**Punnz:** stop just stop

**Imking:** so have you met your neighbors yet? Are you sharing the room with someone?

**Punnz:** yes I think I met all the neighbors, and yes to the sharing the room part too

**Imking:** sooo, do you liking them?

**Punnz:** they’re….umm…interesting

**Punnz:** honestly I think there’s only one person who is normal here…the others…not so much

**Imking:** get used to it, you're gonna be living there for a long time

**Punnz:** ugh just get back to your boyfriend.

**Imking:** aww you know me so well

**Punnz:** ya, ya whatever

**Imking:** but really take care of yourself, and if you need anything just tell me, okay?

**Punnz:** okay take care king

Pun sighed and off-ed his phone, he is never gonna tell king about the whole fake dating situation.

If king knew then he would kill Nott and then him.

Pun was honestly okay with king killing Nott but he really didn’t want to die yet.

King and their phee had helped him run away, but they still didn’t think he could take care of himself.

But he would show them that he could, so another reason why they didn’t need to know about Nott.

God…when did his life become so complicated?

He jumped, startled because of something falling in the washroom.

“I’m fine!”

Oh, now he remembered… it was because of this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> ....don't mind their usernames....I also don't know how line works


End file.
